Keep the Mask Aligned
by AnImaginaryFilm
Summary: Chris Redfield is battling his demons after what happened to Piers Nivans. Although he keeps a facade up for friends and family, he is changed and broken within. Will Chris be able to keep the mask aligned?
1. Chapter 1: Oxy

The cold sweats were the worse. My whole body will shake and break out into sweat. My mouth gets so dry that white crust has forms in the corners of my lips. The hallucinations were always of him. My skin feels like pins and needles. It's become so bad now. I need the next hit. I need it.

_"Captain. We've received new orders," Peters, my new lieutenant, salutes me._

_For a moment I made myself believe it'd be him. His name was even a bit reminiscent of his. I place my coffee mug and tip down on the table and follow him out the door. There the rest of Alpha wait for us. I look at there faces and for each one I place another's over it. I've lost so many of my men. _

_"Sir, we'll be combing through a beach in China, where we believe that some important leads have washed ashore," a young man speaks, transmitting a hologram of a map from his phone._

_My stomach turns and I feel sick. I never wanted to go back there, but I did stay in the BSAA to honor him. Who knows maybe we'll be able to find and treat him. The blood that Jake Muller provided had saved many lives. It has created vaccines and even antidotes. There was a chance. I take a deep breath._

_"Right. Let's head out," I say._

_We board the 'copter. My stomach twists in knots. It would be best if he wasn't amongst the things we needed to gather. I don't know if I could bear it._

_"HQ to Alpha: get ready to drop in. You have reached your coordinates. Repeat you have reached your coordinates."_

_I give the signal and we drop in. A few men get their feet stuck in the wet sand. The beach is littered with shards of metal and other debris._

_"Alpha Leader to HQ: what the hell are we looking for exactly?"_

_"Any evidence that could have washed up from the Oil Facility."_

_I start to feel dizzy._

_"Copy," I am unable to hide the shakiness in my voice._

_I press forward, my only thoughts of finding him. _

_"Captain, we've found something," one of my men call to me._

_"What is it," I rush over._

_Another soldier holds up a clear sample bag containing a syringe. I take it from him, examining it closer. This was the one. The syringe he injected himself with. I shake the images from my mind and hand it back._

_"Good work. Let's keep our eyes peeled for more."_

_If that washed up here then maybe he did as well. I make my way closer to the shoreline. There is something there. It appeared to be algae, but it was rather larger and there was a certain shape to it. I kneel down to get a closer look. It was breathing._

_"Piers," I whisper, placing a hand on the green, slimy, figure._

_It moves under my touch._

_"Piers," I say louder, trying to help it up._

_"Sir," I can hear them calling out to me._

_"Sir, get away from it!"_

_No. I can't let him go again. It screams a bloodcurdling scream._

_"You're in pain. It's ok. We can help you, Piers."_

_It knocks me away. They begin to shoot._

_"No! Stop! Cease fire! Piiiieeeerrrsss," I scream._

_They don't let up. I try to step in front of the line of fire, but he knocks me away again. He screams. The large claw like appendage charging with electricity._

_"No! Please! We can save him," I cry out._

_A bright steam of electricity shoots out and hits three men. The smell of burnt flesh causes me to gag._

_"Piers, stop! This isn't you," I get up and try to run to him. He roars and hits me back. _

_I land hard, and he comes charging at me. His claw being brought down heavy again and again. I try to block his attacks with my arm. I can hear my bones cracking. My vision growing darker from the sheer pain._

_The rest of Alpha keep firing, I hear one last scream. He falls next to me. I look into his eyes, those deep hazel eyes, and everything goes black._

I come to in a bright hospital room. My vision still hazy. My hearing muffled. I try to move, but a sudden surge of pain stops me.

"You have a broken clavicle, forearm, shoulder, and a couple other fractures," I follow the sound to a chair on my right.

It was Claire. It was clear she hasn't slept, dark circles underneath her bright blue eyes.

I try to speak, but nothing comes out my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth.

"Here," she says, bringing a cup of water to my lips.

I sip the cool liquid until I am unable to get any more.

"How long was I out," my voice raspy.

"A few days. Chris, I think you should know a few of your men didn't make it."

"What's new."

"Don't be like that!"

I look away.

"You should be grateful that thing took it easy on you."

"That thing was Piers."

Tears start streaming down my cheeks.

"He wasn't Piers anymore, Chris."

I spend a couple more days in the hospital, Claire never left my side. When I am released, my doctor hands me papers with information on my injuries and some prescription for pain-relief.

"Just try not to abuse this, Mr. Redfield. OxyContin is a highly addictive drug when abused."

I ignore what he says. I could never let myself do that. Claire drives me to the pharmacy, we drop off my prescription and she takes me home. The pain starts to surface.

"I will pick up the pills when they are ready, in the meantime try to relax. Keep your mind off it."

She leaves. I can feel how beaten up I must look. The meds given to me in the hospital were wearing off too quickly. I gently lay myself on the bed and shut my eyes. When I wake up, Claire has a pill and water in hand.

"Thanks," I say, as she pops the pill into my mouth and brings the cup to my mouth.

"It's time released, so it may take a little while to take full effect. I will be in the living room if you need me. Try and get more rest," she puts the pill bottle and cup on my nightstand and walks out.

I start to feel a small effect of the pain relief. It's enough to help me drift back into sleep.

_"Mmm. I can just lay in bed with you all day," Piers smiles at me._

_"Just lay," I say, playfully kissing his neck._

_"And get laid," he laughs._

_I lean back and look at his perfectly smooth, tanned skin, glisten in the early morning sunlight. His hazel eyes bright and happy, as they watch me. I kiss his neck again and trail my kisses down to his chest. My tongue briefly teasing his nipple, then down his side. I kiss and suck his hip bone, moving closer to his pelvis. I look up at him and smile. He is biting his bottom lip, intently waiting for my lips to wrap around his hard dick._

_I tease him more by licking his sac, then trailing my tongue upwards underneath his length. My mouth then slowly engulfs the tip. He moans and runs his fingers through my hair. I slowly lower my mouth further._

_"Fuck, Chris," he growls, bucking his hips slightly._

_I pick up speed. His hand pulls my hair to the rhythm he likes. I allow him to control me. I can tell he wants to go deeper, but my gag-reflexes stop us. He lets go of my hair and I place my hand at the base if his penis. My mouth working the top, while my hand strokes the base._

_"Oh shit. Chris," he exclaims, as my mouth fills with his hot semen._

_I stop and wipe my mouth. He smiles at me and brings me up for a kiss._

_"You know you didn't have to do that," he says, slightly panting._

_"I wanted to."_

_"I love you," he whispers._

_I kiss those perfectly full lips._

_"I love you too."_

_I stare into his eyes. His golden skin turning a dark green color. His arms turning into claws. _

I shoot up from my dream before he fully mutates and my arm throbs. I reach for the pills with my other hand, fumbling to get the top off. Frustrated, I use my teeth like a bottle opener. The pills spill out. I pick one up and pop it into my mouth, desperate for relief I grind it up with my teeth. The taste is terribly bitter, but I swallow it. Within an instant I can feel the relief flow through my entire body. It felt great. This was when it all began. My addiction. Months later, my bones healed, but the friending for that fix never faded. I was able to con my doctor to prescribing me the Oxy for my chronic knee and back pain.

Even with the script it was hard to feed my habit. I take my last two 80mg pills and crush them into a fine powder with my combat knife. I make a couple rails and snort them through a rolled up dollar bill. I feel ashamed, but the shame is replaced with bliss. I take my finger and wipe up the extra powder and suck it off.

Look what you've become. I laugh. I fix my hair in the mirror. A functioning junkie. I practice smiling. He would despise you. I blink back tears. You're pathetic. I take a deep breath. How did you let it get this far. I brush off my clothes. Where is that next hit supposed to come from? I push my shoulders back and stand up straight. How are you going to make it through the day without another fix? I make sure my nose is clean. Where is that next fix? I start my day.


	2. Chapter 2: Conference

The conference room was filled with the who's who of the BSAA. Their faces and tones seemed so serious, but I was too high to care. I found myself tuning out the conversation. I stared out the large window, thinking about scoring some Oxy. Ever since my addiction, all I think about is getting high. Before it, all I thought about was him. All I thought about was my pain. With drugs I felt numb, everything was painless. Just like I wanted.

"Isn't that right, Captain Redfield," a man in a suit calls my way, snapping me out of my daydream.

Shit, was this meeting about me?

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way," I bullshit.

"You don't think you were too emotionally involved with the mission? You're own men told us about your behavior on the field. This isn't the first time," he accuses.

I look around at all the faces. People I built the organization with, people I have worked with for years, glaring at me.

"Chris, we all think that maybe you should take sometime off. You haven't really got a chance to mourn Piers," Jill said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"My behavior on the field was just a lapse in judgement. HQ didn't tell me the exact purpose of the mission! So I believe the fault lands on you. Piers Nivans gave the ultimate sacrifice for this organization and the world! Of course I would try to save him!"

My hands began to shake. I start to feel nauseous.

"We need a moment to discuss what to do with you, Captain Redfield. You're dismissed," his tone less accusing.

I get up and walk out. How could I let the subject of this meeting pass me by? Why did they have to bring him up? How could I let myself be set-up like this? I jump into my Hummer and turn the engine over.

I need a hit.

There were two places I could easily get what I need; the nursing home and the college campus. I bought a couple pills from a street dealer once, but it was too risky. Things were too suspicious. So I stuck to places closer to my apartment. I preferred to purchase from the old folk's homes. The seniors were easier to deal with. Besides, I already had a connection; Edna Owens. She's a nice old lady. We shared the same pharmacy while I was recovering. Her son placed her in a nursing home when I returned to work.

She called it a coincidence, I called it serendipity.

She sold her prescriptions to interested buyers to support her gambling addiction. It was a perfect relationship, two addicts feeding the other's addictions.

The receptionist smiles.

"I'm here to see my grandmother, Edna Owens," I smile back.

She hands over a sign in sheet, I sign a bullshit name, and she slips me a visitor pass.

The hallways were brightly lit by fluorescent light bulbs and smelled sterile with a hint of death. This place reminded me of the hospital from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. A lot of residents here had dementia and Alzheimer's. They wondered around the common area talking to themselves. I hated it. Edna sat on her bed watching Jeopardy and crocheting. I gently knocked on her door.

"Oh, Chris! It's good to see you! Come on in," she beckoned.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice," I cleared my throat.

"Well, how much advice do you need, Dear," she chuckled.

I discreetly hand her five; hundred dollar bills and three; twenty dollar bills.

She put down her yarn and starts rummaging through her purse. I intently watch as she pulls an orange bottle with a white top. My heart beat pounds with excitement as she hands me sixteen pills and my three twenties back.

"Just for you, Dear," she winks.

I thank her and walk out with my spoils. Back in my car, I place the pills in my own bottle. Eighty milligram pills ran anywhere from 35-100 dollars a pop. Edna charged 35 dollars a pill, but she would always hook me up.

"I love you, Edna," I say, parking the Hummer.

My apartment was a one bedroom shit-hole. After Piers, I stopped keeping it up. I swept empty beer cans, beer bottles, a dirty ashtray, and old issues of Maxim off my coffee table. Using my sleeve to wipe off the dust and ash off the glass surface, I gingerly place two pills down.

With my combat knife I crush them up into a fine powder, and cut out some lines. I roll up a dollar bill. Just to be safe, I chop up the lines and straighten them out again.

I put the dollar in one nostril and cover the other with my index finger. Lowering my face to the table, I inhale, then do the same for the other nostril. With in an instant, a feeling of euphoria fills me.

I throw my head back on the couch. The walls of my apartment melt into my office in the BSAA. I am no longer sitting on the floor, but in my chair behind my desk.

_Piers walks in my office and locks the door behind him._

_"Well, what's this," he smiles._

_"What's what," I smile back._

_"Is Chris Redfield actually doing his own paper work," he says, straddling my lap._

_Piers kisses me deeply and bites my bottom lip. Then slides off me to his knees and starts to rub my crotch. He unbutton and unzips my pants with one hand, the other still rubbing. I lift myself up enough so he can slide my pants down. _

_"You are something else, Piers," I moan. _

_He pulls my hard dick out of my boxer shorts. Just before he wraps his perfect lips around the head of my cock, I pick him up, turn him around and push him over my desk. _

_I hungrily pull down his pants and use my knee to spread his legs apart. He hisses sharply. I take out a small bottle of lube from a drawer and apply it generously to his ass and my cock. Stroking my length a bit, I let him anticipate what's to come. Finally, I pound into him. He claws at the wooden desk beneath him. His breathing hitches with surprise. _

_Flesh slapping flesh, as my sac hits his ass. Moans and grunts of pain and pleasure, as I work my hips into him. Sliding in and out, pleased with the sight of my cock disappearing and reappearing from his tight little asshole. _

_"Mmm, fuck me, Captain," he moans._

_I was awkward when it came to talking dirty, but words form. _

_"Yeah, that's right. Take it like a good little soldier."_

_It was rare for Piers and I to fuck. We would mostly make love, but today was something straight out of a porno. I cum inside him and_ come to my senses.

The walls of the office return to the dirty white walls of my crappy apartment. Piers is replaced by my right hand. This is what I have been reduced to, snorting prescription pills off a dusty coffee table and jerking off to the ghost of my dead lover.

With a napkin from a fast food joint, I wipe my semen up. Frustrated, I crumple the paper up and toss it across the room. This is pathetic. I could feel the pain start to rise, so I snort the rest of the lines. The numbness returns, my anguish replaced by artificial happiness. I start to feel good.

My bones crack as I stand up, but there is no pain. I sit on my unmade bed and kick off my boots. I fall asleep with the pill bottle in my hand and dream of a life I could never have.


	3. Chapter 3: Get it Together

The sound of a vacuum whirling wakes me from my slumber. Shit, how long was I out for? Even worse who is in my apartment? My head throbs as I get up and walk to my living room. There I find Claire pushing the vacuum back and forth. She had already picked up. It looked like a totally different place.

"What are you doing," I say, my voice sounding gravely.

She jumps and turns the machine off.

"You should know better than to sneak up on people," she laughs.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up after you."

"You don't have to do that," I say, plopping myself down on the couch.

I need a hit, but I couldn't do it while Claire was here.

"Chris, I think you need to go and talk with someone," she sits down next to me.

My stomach flips. Did I leave lines on the table? Was my dollar there.

"Loosing Piers has to be tough on you. I mean you lost him once already.

You know you can talk to me, but I think a professional might be..."

"I'm not talking to a fucking shrink, Claire," I cut her off, my tone harsher than I wanted.

"I just need to keep going. If I stop his-his sacrifice will be in vain," my voice softens.

She grabs my hand.

"Chris," she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm fine. Really," I say into her ear.

We let go and she smiles. She gets up and continues her cleaning spree in spite of my words. I check my phone. Damn it, two missed calls and two voicemails. I forgot all about that damn meeting.

_"Chris, it's Jill. Sorry about the meeting. I convinced everyone you're fine. Now all you have to do is convince me."_

_"Captain Redfield, we have come a decision. You may remain on duty. However, another stunt like that you are out."_

I sigh in relief. The sweats start. I go to the bedroom and lock the door. I place two pills in my mouth and chew them up. The taste makes me gag. I swallow hard, making sure to get every single bit of the pills. This way was less satisfying, but it will have to do. A knock on my door.

"Chris, are you in there hiding your porn? I need to clean in there too," Claire sings.

"Just a minute," I unlock the door.

"Oh my gosh. You live like a pig."

Her nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Wait until you get to the bathroom," I mock a maniacal laughter.

She throws a pillow at me as I exit the room.

"Ooooo, you're gonna have to pick that up," I tease.

My mood was better, the effects were kicking in. I open the fridge and drink from the gallon of milk.

_"You know I hate when you do that! Use a damn glass."_

That voice. I turn around. It was Piers.

"I-I. . ."

I realize he isn't there, just a memory. I pour some milk into a glass and let the ghosts of my past dance around me. The smell and sound of bacon in a hot pan fills the kitchen. Waffles smothered in butter and maple syrup stacked neatly on a plate.

_"You could have been a chef," I laugh, grabbing him around his waist._

_"Shut up," he smiles._

_"I could do this you know," I say sitting at the table._

_"What's that?"_

_"We can just leave it all behind us. Move into a home together. Maybe get married."_

_He stops putting bacon on a plate and turns off the burner. His shoulders rise and fall as he sighs. He turns around._

_"Chris, that's a beautiful dream, but we dedicated our lives to protect others. Trust me, I would love to have that life with you, but if something were to happen. Because of our selfishness I could never forgive it."_

_Sadly, I nod my head._

_"You really want to marry me," his smile returns as he wraps his arms around my neck._

_"Yes."_

_"Well, I don't think they make a dress that'd fit you," he laughs._

_"You little shit," I exclaim, picking him up._

I watch as the ghosts disappear into the bedroom and pass right through Claire.

"What are doing sitting in the dark," she asks, drawing the blinds in the kitchen.

"I like the dark," I say, in my best Dracula voice.

"Oh my gosh. You're such a creep," she laughs, as she sits across from me.

"How are you, Claire? I don't think I ask you enough," I say, wrapping my hands around my cup.

"I am good. You're always so busy saving the world."

I smile.

"You um, you got a boyfriend?"

She blushes.

"No. No, but there is someone I am interested in."

"Oh yeah? Is it, Leon S. Kennedy," I say, pretending to flip my hair.

Her cheeks turn redder and she giggles.

"We went to the bar last night to watch the game. It was nice."

"Uh huh. You know he is still hung up over that bitch."

"I know, but I think I might have changed his mind last night."

"Oh man. Did you fuck him?"

"No," she starts to fan herself.

"So you blew him?"

"No!"

I laugh.

"Good. I'd have to rough him up."

Talking with Claire made me smile. It made me think about kicking Oxy.

"Chris," her voice inquisitive.

"Hmm," I hum.

"I think you should think about your actions."

I look up to her in confusion. She slides a rolled up dollar bill across the counter. My eyes widen, cheeks burn.

"What are you doing to yourself, Chris?"

Her bright blue eyes swelled with tears. I sat there dumbfounded, not knowing how to react.

"I-I-I just. . .it makes me forget the pain."

I hang my head, unable to look at her anymore.

"Please stop. Please get help," she pleaded, her voice shaky with tears.

I shook my head.

"I don't think I can," I whisper.

I hear a chair scoot and a firm slap lands on my face.

"You still have me! You still have Jill! You're better than this! Do you think Piers would want this? Do you think he'd be happy about his Captain sinking this low?"

Her words hurt more than the hit to my face. I shook my head.

"Right! He hated it when you ran from your problems, and that is exactly what you're doing!"

"Well he's not here anymore," my voice raising.

"It's probably better that way."

She sat back down.

"You don't understand."

"Did you forget about Steve," she scoffs.

"You didn't love him," I yell.

"What about mom and dad, or our friends and other family members?"

"Shut up," I scream.

"No you need to hear this! Get it together, Chris. Please, don't make me lose you too."

I look up at her. She was right, we were all each other have. Goddamn it how can I be so selfish?

"Fine," I sigh.

"I will call Jill and tell her that you are going to take that vacation."

"Wait, you knew about the meeting?"

"Jill told me. She was worried about you."

I nod.

She walks out on to the balcony to talk, leaving me alone. I decide to wash up. The water was cold, hitting my back. Cold showers helped me focus, wake up.

_"Remind me never to shower with you again!"_

_I close my eyes to ignore the past, but it only makes it worse._

_Piers hated the cold._

_"How the hell can you enjoy this?"_

"Please go away," I whisper.

"Chris, everything is set. Are you ok," Claire called from the door.

The water was hiding my tears, but I must have been sobbing. The door flies open and Claire rushes in.

"I'm fine," I yell.

Her face riddled with concern.

"I'm fine," my voice quiets.

She walks out and closes the door behind her.

Get a grip. I rub my face. Just get it together. I can do this.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chances

How we prayed for you to come on home my soldier, my dead prince. . .

Ribbons and Leaves - Graham Coxon

It's his memorial service today, and I can't bring myself to go. I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it. At least before there was still hope. Before there was still that possibility he would return to us, return to me. If I go to this service that's it. It's a firm slap in the face that he is gone for good, an acceptance of his death.

I let him down. I let everyone down. The vomit burns my throat on the way up. I haven't taken anything today. I refuse to numb myself today, not on his day. While brushing my teeth, I fight the ugly side effects of withdrawal. I slip on my suit, and a knock at the door grabs my attention.

"Just a minute."

Making my way to the door, I swallow hard, trying to keep myself from getting sick. A mixture of anxiety and withdrawal.

My sister stands on the other side of the door in a black dress.

"How you holding up, Chris?"

She walks in and looks me over.

"Terrible."

She hugs me tightly. I want to cry, but I don't. I don't even hug her back. She lets go with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you tearing up?"

"I can't stand to see you like this. It pains me so much."

The service was filled. Chatters through the crowd of how he was

a hero. I can't take it. Rushing to the bathroom, I shut myself in a stall. Stomach acid is all that's being regurgitated, I can't even remember the last time I ate anything. I hear the door open.

"They're making such a big deal over this guy. I don't get it. Tons of men and women sacrifice themselves for our country and sure they get praise, but they are just going above and beyond for this kid."

I hear one snarky voice.

"It's only because he was Captain Redfield's butt-buddy. I heard the little faggot died a monster anyway."

The second voice laughs.

I damn near break the door off the hinges. My mind goes blank. When I come to, I am being held back by three members of Alpha, the two men on the floor badly beaten.

"Captain, please! Get a hold of yourself," one of my men plead.

I relax myself and they let go.

"What the hell, Cap?"

"They were talking shit about Piers. I kind of blacked out."

I run my fingers through my hair, knuckles covered in blood.

Two of my men help the others to their feet and lead them out.

"Cap, you need to be careful of your actions. They are looking for anything to hint you're unstable, and quiet frankly you are."

I make a fist. He steps back, putting his hands up.

"You need time off."

Pushing him out of the way, I storm out the bathroom. Everyone stares,

Claire rushes to me.

"Let's just go."

She grabs my arm and pulls me to the car, I don't even fight her. As soon as I walk in the apartment, I fall to my knees and break down. It's the first time I've cried since Piers passed. Claire throws her arms around my shoulders.

She helps me to bed and I pretend to sleep. When she leaves my room, I raid my entire stash. Swallowing every single pill dry. My body tries to reject it, but I don't let it. I can feel it now, my eyelids grow heavy. Then nothing.

"_Hey, Sleepy-Head. Get up."_

_That voice. That sweet voice._

_My eyes flutter open to meet hazel eyes staring back. The sunshine behind him make him look like an angel. Illuminating the darkness._

_"There you are."_

_He smiles._

_"P-piers?"_

_I rub my eyes._

_"Come on, Captain. You didn't hit your head that hard did you?"_

_He stands up and extends his hand._

_My brains felt scrambled. What the hell is going on? Taking his hand, he pulls me up. I look around, we're in the training facility._

_"What happened," I ask, rubbing the back of my head._

_"I'm not too sure. I had my back turned. It sounded like you just fell. I was afraid you were going to seize, but you just laid there."_

_Nothing is making sense._

_"Is this real," I question myself, but my tone is louder than it should be._

_"Maybe you did hit your head hard. Here I will escort you to the medical building."_

_Piers wraps his arm around my neck, and I wrap mine around his slender waist. _

_"Piers. What happened in China?"_

_He stops walking._

_"Sir, you're well aware of what happened."_

_"Not at the moment."_

_"Just let it be, Chris. This is what you wanted."_

_"No."_

_He lets go and faces me, lips press into mine._

_"No. This isn't...this isn't real."_

My eyes open. I'm in the hospital again, Claire by my side.

Why couldn't I just let it be?

"Hey."

She smiles.

"I'm so sorry, Claire."

"Is he awake?"

My eyes move to the door. Why am I being tormented?

"Piers?"

My heart feels like it has stopped. He wore a black eyepatch over his right eye, and his entire right arm was wrapped.

He smiles weakly. I can feel my tears streaming down my face.

"Why can't I just let you go?"

His smile fades and he looks to Claire.

"Chris. You don't remember anything from the rescue mission do you?"

She places a hand on my shoulder.

"Piers was completely mutated and they killed him."

"Chris, that thing wasn't Piers. He was the one who got that thing off of you."

Was I actually getting a second chance? Was all that other shit a coma induced dream? I look at the younger man. Scars or not he was beautiful.

"Piers."

"Captain."

"Please let this be reality."

The sniper walks up to me and pokes my broken collarbone. A sharp sting

of pain shoots through my body.

"Real enough for you, sir?"

I let out a pained laugh. _Thank you._

As I take this piece of you with me, I'll carry to my grave,

and knowing that for someone you're an angel sent to save.

Keep Breathing my angel, if you go down I go with you.

May I say I loved you more?

Keep breathing, just keep breathing.

One Man Drinking Games - Mayday Parade

**A/N: Thank you to this who stuck around to read this fic! I can't thank you all enough for the support!**


End file.
